International patent publication WO03/008028 discloses a lubrication and gripping device for a urinary catheter package. The cap 30 closing off the package is at the side where the distal (tip) end of the catheter is positioned inside the package, and a supply of lubricant is positioned in the package just in front of the cap. The distal end of the catheter (tip part with openings) is exiting the package first, the catheter part with connector remains inside the flexible package. A holder 20 is provided with dedicated shape and material as a gripping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,395 discloses an automated catheter, and more in particular a catheter assembly within a protective removable envelope. A tube of a catheter is pulled through a body with a longitudinal bore for lubrication of the catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,847 discloses a urinary catheter package having a rectangular tray with an open top, to which a peel back cover is bonded.
International patent publication WO00/47494 discloses a storage package with a catheter. The catheter is provided with a coated surface, which exhibits a reduced friction when wetted with a wetting liquid. The wetting liquid is provided in the storage package, and thus contacts the coated surface during the entire shelf live.
British patent application GB-A-2 319 507 discloses a packaged catheter with a lubricant activating liquid. In the package, which comprises the catheter, also a container with a liquid (water) is provided. Prior to actual use, the container may be opened such that the liquid can activate the coating on the catheter.